Chapter Sixty-One
Chapter Sixty-One is the 17th episode of Season 3 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis LOOKING FORWARD – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) is ready for some casual dating and is pleasantly surprised when her date actually helps her fix things with Lina (guest star Diane Guerrero). Petra (Yael Grobglas) follows a lead with the help of Chuck (guest star Johnny Messner) that could help her sister's case. Rafael (Justin Baldoni) takes Jane's advice and tries to come clean with Petra. Rogelio (Jaime Camil) is angry with Xo (Andrea Navedo) when she blows him off, but is shocked when he learns the reason why. Meanwhile, Alba (Ivonne Coll) is appalled by a comment a customer makes in the gift shop and decides to take a political stance. Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra/Anežka Archuletta :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Recurring cast :Johnny Messner as Chuck Chesser Guest starring :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Francisco San Martin as Fabian Regalo del Cielo Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Joseph Sanders as Mateo Solano Villanueva :Catherine Toribio as Teen Xiomara :Wes Armstrong as Scott Archuletta :Christopher Allen as Dennis Chambers :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia :Luis Fernando Cordova as Teen Rogelio :Dayrin Martinez as Young Lina :Craig Lee Thomas as Elvis Yeager :Rudy Martinez as Production Assistant :Devin Crittenden as Swashbuckling Shawn :Sheila Carrasco as Dana :Carla Vila as Director :Joshua Chang as Danny Zhao :Shalin Agarwal as Farouk :Christian Ward as Jane's Date :Bronx Warren as Lina's Date :Alejandra Flores as Lorena :Julie Lancaster as Customer :Ben Faigus as Waiter Trivia *STRUCTURE **There are similarities between Fabian and Jane's moment at the end of their date and Jane and Rafael's first date, even in the narration, although The Narrator just says that it has potential, where he said Jane & Rafael's date was "the most romantic night ever" **Also, for the first time, the episode starts with Jane when she was young and her first kiss, but doesn't mention who her first kiss was with, wherein other similar narratives of past episodes, there has been a direct parallel. Here, there are only hints to when Jane and Rafael fell in love. *Xo asks Rogelio to marry him and he accepts! *Lina is engaged to Danny Zhao and lives in New York! *Jane warns Rafael to be sure about his feelings for Petra, as she doesn't want to see Petra get hurt again as it took Petra a long time to get over Rafael. *Fabian stated that he has had sex before, so he is not a virgin, but he is still waiting for a serious commitment before having sex. *Fabian did an album, although he can't sing and is a champion checkers player. He is also religious. *Alba decides to march for immigrant rights! *Mateo gets sad because he overhears Alba talking about the risks of having her green card taken away if she marches. 'Secrets' *Jorge is undocumented. He was scammed by his immigration lawyer and lost his savings. *Lina and Jane lost touch because Lina didn't know how to be happy around Jane. *Fabian has been dumped before because he won't have sex before marriage. *Chuck may have murdered Scott! Chuck is JB (Jerky Bastard)! *In 2017, Petra fired Scott, then, pretending to be Scott, dumped Anežka via text and proceeded to pretend to be Anežka and broke up with Scott, to get Anežka out of her life for good. Photos 61twins.jpeg 61fabiane.jpeg 61janev.jpeg 61.jpeg 61jane.jpeg 61fane.jpeg 61kiss.jpeg 61xoro.jpg 3 Category:Season 3